Inuyasha and Kagome express their true feelings
by aluenaskura
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome know they love each other truly and deeply o Lots of love is in it, and please read it to find out more. Lots of chapters are willing to come and I hope you all enjoy. This is my first story so please go easy on me -


**- Inuyasha -**

****

****"Please Kagome, don't leave me," he called out helplessly. He was covered in wounds after the defeated Naraku. 

"Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked vaguely. Kagome became very concerned about what had occurred to him as she sat down right beside Inuyasha. The rest of the gang rushed to his aid. 

"You okay, Lord Inuyasha?" Mirouko asked. 

"He is in a terrible condition. I reassure you the best advice is for him is to rest a little while," Sango suggested. Kirara sat down beside them looking eagerly at them. She was quite confused about all that has occurred. While Shippou remained to have his mouth wide opened. 

"You seem to be quite the doctor," Mirokou joked. 

"I try to think of what is best for my friends. Instead of touching other people and telling them to bare my child!" 

"Okay, I see what you mean," sweat drops began to surround his face. 

"Please if you all can I need to speak to Inuyasha privately," Kagome pleaded as she wanted some privacy. Shippo nodded and the rest of the gang went to set up a fire. 

"Don't worry Kagome, we give you guys time, to you know what," Shippou reassured them. Inuyasha began to breathe heavily and quickly closed his eyes. Something was wrong with him. 

"Shippou please." 

"Anything for you Kagome," the little fox answered while he was be pulled away by Mirokou. 

"Inuyasha are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, but save yourself." He began to cough. Kagome began to glance at his body ad noticed how much wounds had covered him. His clothing was torn in many places around his stomach area and had a difficult time breathing. 

"Its okay Inuyasha, I'm hear for you," she said with a smile, as Kagome took out a handkerchief and began to wet it. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Inuyasha, its just to help heal your wounds and I have some herbs to." Inuyasha began to smile as this warm feeling came rushing into him. 

"Inuyasha remember when you wanted to tell me something. I remembered when you were with Kikiyo you wanted to say something, but then you told me you were happy to be with me. That I was the type of person that you could be with, that would heal your soul with ease, and that I would appreciate you for who you are. Is that true?" 

"Kagome, it's true about that, but I......" Inuyasha blushed and began to feel embarrassed. 

"What are you still in love with Kikiyo?" He did not answer, but felt ashamed. 

"Inuyasha, all I want to do is try to make you happy. But, I guess I don't." Kagome felt offended, even though she had this feeling of what he was trying to say. 

"Kagome it's not you!" 

"It's not?" 

"It's me. You are the only one who has appreciated me for being me regardless of what I have put you through and what I have said." 

"Inuyasha." 

"Kagome, I admit I did love Kikiyo, but after you came along, you were the angel in my life. You always knew how to make others happy, especially when they put you down." 

"Inuyasha, you are a great person too. If it weren't for you I would've never fell in love." 

"Kikiyo is history Kagome! I didn't appreciate it when she gave the shikkon shards to Naraku. She even tried to kill me, but she didn't know it was really Naraku behind this." 

"Do you love me?" 

"Uhhhhhhh... why you say that?" He blushed madly, while she was coming closer to him. 

"NO I DO NOT!" He yelled trying tp get away from her. 

"I can tell. You always admit the truth when you are angry. Your such an opened book." He blushed even more. 

"NO! IF I DID THEN I WOULD'VE ASKED YOU OUT!" 

"INUYASHA, YOU CAN, BUT YOU DON'T CAUSE YOU ARE TOO SHY!" 

"Am I? Am I really that bad at expressing my feelings?" Inuyasha felt a bit offended. Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes. 

"Inuyasha, I can tell, but please I just hope you become honest with me." 

"Who says I love you?" 

"You are always there to rescue me." 

"ONLY FOR THE SHARDS!" 

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE?!" 

"AT LEAST I'M NOT LIKE YOU WHO HELPS EVERYONE OUT, 'OH MY I NEED HELP'!" 

"There they go again at it," Mirouko sighed. 

"They always love to argue," Sango agreed. 

"You guys keep it down! We are trying to fish!" Shippou yelled. 

"STOP LISTENING!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted, which made Sango, Mirouko and Shippou stop. They would always react to sudden reactions, or expressions. 

"Inuyasha, I....." She as well became embarrassed. 

"Kagome," his voice became soft and gentile, "I'm sorry." He went closer to Kagome and grabbed her slightly. 

"This would probably answer your question." He became silent and Inuyasha began to move his lips closer to hers. His ears began to twitch. 

"STOP LOOKING!" 

"Hey?" Kagome was confused. 

"What? It was just getting interesting," Mirouko whined. He always loved to interrupt in personal conflicts or when two other people were having a private moment. 

"Mirouko, get back here!" Sango said. "We need more bait." 

"Fine, I will just continue what you were doing." 

"You better not do that again!" 

"Yes," he nodded. 

"Kagome, I just hope you will accept me for who I am." Inuyasha moved his lips closer as he began to kiss Kagome. She felt this kiss something special, something she has never felt before. It meant the whole world to her and she hoped it was not just some ordinary kiss. Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the neck area, very carefully so she would not hurt his wounds. Inuyasha still had the wounds all over his body, but he had that energy to give her this kiss. 'I hope he is okay' she thought deeply to herself. Inuyasha felt the same way about this romantic gesture he made. A couple of seconds later he stopped. 

"Did that answer your question?" He asked calmly. 

"Yes," she answered. 

"Now you know how I feel." He gave her a hug and didn't let go. 

"I never want to lose you, Kagome. You mean the whole world to me. You make my life worth living and I never want anyone else, but you." 

"Is this a dream? Or are you really saying this?" 

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE A DREAM! How naive can you be?" He began to laugh. 

"You are the one whose confused," she giggled. 


End file.
